ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Martin (Duo-Franchise)
Mr. Martin was an official member of the Myles Bots, who helped the Myles Bots destroy the final remnants of Grizzly's Empire and is among the few people tasked with the activities of Zachary Delightful and the deaths of millions caused in the Myles Bots' insurrection. History Forming the Myles Bots Shortly after the death of Grizzly, Senator Martin set up a meeting with her fellow senators and Lula's mother. At the United States Capitol in Washington D.C., Senator Finch led the committee on the subject of Superman. A couple of people presented videos of Branch indirectly making "a little girl" cry, Peck chasing "a puppy", the Flash attacking "a hobo", Splinter attacking a "little girl", Kendrix Morgan dooming a planet and Ludo killing an "old man". Lula's mother defended the team's intentions on Earth, due to the latter having saved the lives of untold millions. After the group began heatedly debating, Martin promptly calmed things down, stating that before an ultimate decision regarding the Myles Bots was made, the issue of his existence had to be approached objectively, and he therefore advocated for the creation of a committee to study and learn more about Zachary's plan, to which the majority of those present agreed. As everybody left, the decorated hero was shown everything the government had on the entity known as Mothra. Resignation Mr. Martin hears evidence from Mrs. Taylor and Kraglin, about Zack Taylor saving Angel Grove and Yondu Udonta saving the life of Peter Quill in the conclusion of the latter's battle against his father. He then decides to officially defect to the side of the Myles Bots. Meeting Zachary Delightful Shortly thereafter, Mr. Martin meets Zachary Delightful, who introduced him to the few survivors. However, he slips and gets mild injuries during the fall to which Zachary claims as his death thus he felt free to choose alternatives in the Flash and a now-defected Ludo Avarius. Mr. Martin takes his leave, happy to be in alliance with Delightful. Framing the Team Several days later, Mr. Martin is escorted into Homebase along with Ludo, Splinter and the other Myles Bots (sans Branch and Yondu Udonta) by Ernie who reveals himself to be in cahoots with Simba. While Ernie fails whilst the teenagers are able to get away Scot-free, he paints them in a bad light to Perry the Platypus by making him think that his family was killed (when in reality Maria was bitten by a snake and put into a coma). Perry is visibly enraged and departs when he thinks Zachary is really against him. San Angel Trick As Manolo reunites with his family, he is apalled to realize that he has been tricked by Xibalba threatening him. The tricked Manolo then entered a trial and succeeded but unbeknowst to him, Simba takes advantage of this and helped the Temptress Cult in claiming the one thing that no one has ever expected: that the Myles Bots have killed the Flynn-Fletchers. Mr. Martin is shocked at this act and decides to attend a family reunion and hearing to prove the team innocent when Kahini Zira is assassinated leaving Perry heartbroken and enraged. Setting Up and Defeat Minutes later, shortly before the hearing regarding Zachary's involvement in the city takes place, a very guilt-ridden Martin travels to the US Capitol and manages to reveal the truth to the senators, after which he promptly departs, passing by the Joker (who appears to recognize him) in the process. However, before he can escape, a still-alive Ernie orders one of his goons to deal with the loose end represented by his change of heart, so he promptly kills Martin by pushing him under an incoming train creating little doubt in the public's minds that specific facts were brought to life about how Manolo died. Death However, he was enlisted to join the Myles Bots and attempted to split up from the team when he got the chance. This turned out to be a fatal mistake as after Stane was kidnapped by Grizzly, Garmadon and Topaz, he can only watch as a jungle creature comes up from behind and kills him splattering blood all over the same walkie talkie he would use to help him win the Z-Force spot had he lived. Legacy Despite his downfall and demise, he indirectly made it so Zachary would become the adoptive father of Stane Hindi bringing forth the team to come. Meanwhile, the Alternate is formed and the hatred between Stane and Ernie form once Grizzly tries to kidnap him as well as killing the former's mother.